RF energy harvesting devices of prior art systems are configured to collect RF and microwave signals. For example, rectifying antennas, known as rectennas, are circuits used to convert output from an antenna to DC current. A broadband antenna connected directly to a rectifying circuit may also be used to harvest energy over a broad spectrum of EM frequencies. However, this approach suffers from interference problems since the captured signals can destructively interfere with each other, especially since this approach collects such a broad spectrum of frequencies, producing a noisy output that may negate achieving optimal AC to DC power conversion. For many years, RF energy harvesters have been utilized in RFID tags to provide small bursts of power to activate the tags for a short duration. Recently, RF energy harvesting devices have been introduced commercially as stand-alone power sources. These RF energy harvesting power sources gather broadcasted, single-frequency signals from either a directed power source or a nearby RF or microwave communication source, such as a WiFi router. The power from these signals is inversely proportional to the distance squared. The power gain also falls off quicker for higher frequencies. Thus, a microwave source can only transfer a useful amount of power over a few meters.